No Patrick Left Behind
No Patrick Left Behind Patrick switches schools while SpongeBob has another Sea Chicken Fight. Season: 5 Episode: 16 Total Episode Count: 96 Prod. no.: 5ACX11 Featuring: Sandy Cheeks, Patrick Star, SpongeBob SquarePants Also Appearing: Pearl Krabs, Plankton, Squidward Tentacles, Josh Radnor, Neil Patrick Harris, Fred, Carter Cheeks, Jenkins, Ernie the Giant Sea Chicken, Nicole, Mel Gibson, Billy, Principal Shephard, Sylvester Stallone, King Friday XIII, Rogers Chapstick, Virgil Mastercard, James Bottomtooth IV, Johann, Thunder, Rocky Balboa, Paulie Pennino Plot: After a night at the opera at Sandy's insistence, Patrick studies at the breakfast table for an upcoming exam. Squidward notices that Patrick's history textbook is hopelessly out of date. Upset by this, Sandy goes to a PTA meeting to complain. Principal Sheperd explains that the school cannot afford new textbooks; as a result of the No Child Left Behind Act, the school has lost its federal funding due to low test scores. His solution for raising the school's performance average is to expel the dumbest student, who happens to be Patrick. While talking about Patrick's situation with Sandy, SpongeBob is suddenly confronted by the Giant Sea Chicken. This is the third fight between the two. Their epic battle ranges at the Pineapple house, through the sewers, onto a subway train, over the girders of a high-rise construction site, and then up into a biplane, crashing into a giant Ferris wheel, which is dislodged from its platform and rolls through the streets. The fight continues attop the rolling wheel until it demolishes a ten-story apartment building. Emerging from the wreckage, SpongeBob and the Sea Chicken realize that neither has any idea what they are fighting about. They apologize to each other, and the Sea Chicken invites SpongeBob to join him and his wife, Nicole, for dinner. At the restaurant, the three have just finished a lovely meal when the check arrives, and both SpongeBob and the Sea Chicken (named Ernie, we discover) insist on paying a tab. As they face off, the fight resumes and leads them into the restaurant kitchen. SpongeBob subdues Ernie with a pot of boiling water and beats him unconsious. SpongeBob staggers home, and back in the kitchen, Ernie lies lifeless on the floor, but in a sudden close-up, we see Ernie's left eye open as dramatic music plays. SpongeBob goes home and resumes his conversation with Sandy. After several failed attempts to find another school for Patrick, Sandy asks her father, Carter, to use his influence to get Patrick admitted to the upper-class Morningwood Academy. Carter agrees, on the condition that SpongeBob humiliate himself by starring in a shot-by-shot remake of Liar Liar. Patrick is shunned by the wealthy, privileged students at the academy, so Carter invites him to become a member of Skull and Bones. The gang, meanwhile have taken extra jobs to pay for Patrick's tuition; SpongeBob is selling "butt scratchers" at the ballpark, Sandy and Pearl are working as ******tutes, and Plankton is following fat people while playing comical music on a tuba. Feeling bad about the sacrifices his friends are making, Patrick asks Carter to help hime get back into his old school. Later, Patrick happily moves back home. Cutaways #Dragged off #''Braveheart'' #John Footpe*is #Jiffy Pop #King Friday XIII #Rocky Balboa #Healthy as a Seahorse #Butt-Scratchers #Night job #Following fat fish with a tuba Trivia *Many scenes were cut/editied in the FOX version, the original version was kept on Nick@Nite. Deleted Scenes 1. Squidward picks up Sandy 2. Patrick's divorce Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 5